


After The Fight

by AflockOfBirds



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Guinevere!Eggsy, Hartwin, Horny!Eggsy, King!Harry, M/M, Queen!Eggsy, SEXUAL HEALIIING, lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AflockOfBirds/pseuds/AflockOfBirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to get away from an intense after-mission-stress when you are an horny young Kingsman Queen and you're basically in a relationship with the most handsome man of the entire organisation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rockethousebirdship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockethousebirdship/gifts).



Since the return of his mentor, many things had changed within The Kingsman organisation and Eggsy Unwin's life. After the young man and his crush formed the team that defeated Valentine and literally saved the entire planet, a lot of work was still to do. They had, indeed, another world to save. Administratively speaking, the institution was a complete mess: many important places along with Arthur were vacant and it seemed that no one did want to take the throne after what Chester King had done. King Arthur prestigious image was ruined. But the agents needed someone to boss and guide them like they used to be. First, Merlin was offered the job but refused it . He really enjoyed his place and wouldn't trade it for any other one. But in a sort of compensation, the nerdy agent exposed his solution: create a new Kingsman post and identity. This is how Guinevere was born. Not as powerful as Arthur but related to quite a symbol in the legend, that character was perfect. And who could be better than Eggsy Unwin, the one who saved the world, to be the Kingsman's queen? Since the day of his investiture, Eggsy, now better known as Guinevere, ruled the spies’ agency with the help of his Lancelot and Merlin indeed. 

Serenity in the organisation lasted for almost a year. But right after that period, another trouble came in the face of the "newborn" Queen. A ghost. More like someone he thought had been shot in the head right in front of him but decided to magically reappear. And this person was indeed Galahad. His Harry. After a quite bittersweet reunion with his boy - nothing says "I missed you so much, Love" better than a violent punch on the face followed right after by the most tender kiss of the universe - and the rest of the team, Harry reintegrated the organisation but was offered a promotion. He kept the code name “Galahad” but he took the place of a ruler, side by side with what used to be his pupil and was now his partner.

Harry and Eggsy loved to work as a duo. Truth be told, they were the most efficient team of all the Kingsmen. They always said it was thanks to their training. They would never admit in front of anyone that it was really because of the love they have for each other, this was way too cheesy. Eggsy would often go on missions with Roxy but he really preferred going with Harry because it was better. Better because he could see his boyfriend in action and that view would cause him gigantic boners. That's why the operations often ended up with a butt-naked Eggsy, laying on the sofa of the Jet with a bloody and messy Harry fucking him raw. That was their routine. But for a long week, those “rituals” broke down. Galahad and Guinevere were sent to a long mission in the Middle East. That operation asked all their focus and strength, and they were indeed exhausted. And the frustration didn't make it easier. After a great and painful week, the two of them succeed and were sent back to London.

During all the fly back home, Harry slept but Eggsy couldn't fall asleep. Too horny, too excited. It was really distracting and kind of painful. In a way, he could have just touched himself to let that pressure away but he didn't want his hands on his erection. He wanted Harry's. Thinking about those long fingers of his, picturing them around his cock wasn't the best idea his brain had but he couldn't help it.

They spent the cab journey silent, too tired to say a single world. Back to their flat, Harry's one, Eggsy decided that was enough and decided to break the ice.

'Bloody fucking hell! That was a pain in the ass, innit? Good thing it's over don't you think, Love?' Unwin asked, a bit uneasy because he was trying to control himself from jumping on Harry.

'Indeed' Harry just answered before lying on the sofa and taking of his glasses, then slowly closing his eyes. 

Guinevere watched him and softly sighed. 

'God I need a drink' the youngest whispered.

As he said, Unwin went for the buffet and took out a bottle of a golden brown alcohol without really noticing it, the same as this peculiar day. He took his glass and went near the sofa. He sat down and took a sip of his drink while brushing Hart's hair with his fingers. His fingers softly wondered under his partner face. He remembered when that beautiful bastard came back. The youngest didn't spent a night without wondering if Harry was really fast asleep or if Eggsy was naked next to a dead corpse.

Eggsy fell deep in his contemplation of Harry. The mix between the tiredness and the effects of the alcohol created within Eggsy a feeling of deep blur. He felt that he couldn't take it anymore. He put down his glass on the little bedside table and took of his vest. He made it slide down the ground and then, he took Harry's face between his hands and came near it. Really near.

'You can't imagine how much I love you and how I want you right now.' he said softly before putting his lips on his.  
It was soft, sweet. Everything the blond needed. When he pulled himself back, he nearly jumped when he saw that Harry wasn't asleep. The oldest was smiling at him, his brown eyes literally eating him.

'I'm sorry, I..." Eggsy began but before he had the chance to finish, Harry had out his tongue between his lips and was offering him the most sensual and delicious kiss.  
Unwin felt a deep hotness through his guts. He was so happy he could have cried. But instead of doing so, he went on top of Harry while still making with him. It was reassuring, sexy and beautiful. Eggsy's hips began to automatically undulate against Harry's body, showing his thirst and his desire but without really expecting any answers. Suddenlly, the Kingsman's queen felt a hand sliding against his stomach, going right down for his belt and pants. He stopped every move and looked right into Harry's eyes. 

'What's that for?" he murmured, against his lover mouth.

'A more enjoyable way to relax than sleeping' the chestnut haired smiled while undoing the belt of his boyfriend. 

Eggsy opened his mouth, looking for a good punch line, but he was too distracted by these fingers down his pants, going under his underwear. He finally gave up and simply whispered 'Fuck take me now.' before roughly putting his mouth on his lover's.

Quickly, the atmosphere had intensified and went from steamy to terribly hot. Eggsy didn't try to content his moans. Galahad, usually really careful with the clothes, ripped off Guinevere pants and boxer and, without further a do, began to suck him off. The luxury made Unwin its prisoner. This tongue around his penis sure made him feel alive. His hips began to rock against Harry's mouth, encouraging him to go deeper and faster, which he did. The young one’s screams very infinitely sexy and loud. It was hell of a motivation for Harry who put took off Eggsy's shirt while continuing tasting his partner. When the Kingsman agent came into his mouth, Hart looked up at the little naked blond guy under him, his golden hair pulled back, his sweaty forehead, the outrageous arch of his body. His chest was moving fast. He shivered a bit of desire. God he was so beautiful. Harry didn’t see why he wasn't fucking him already but in a way, it was more interesting to see how far they could both resist. Harry would certainly win this game. 

While he was eating him up with his glare, Eggsy spread his legs a little wider and put a hand on Harry's wet cheek:

'Take me. Now. Fuck me until you don’t have the strength anymore. Don't worry about being gentle, I don't fucking care. What I need is you inside me.'

Hearing those words coming from this wonderful pinkie and wet mouth caused Galahad a wave of exaltation. 

'I thought those words would never came out...Bloody Hell, it's about time' Harry said too quietly for Eggsy to hear it. 

At his words, Hart took off his clothes and so exposed his quite muscular body to the blond. Eggsy's hands directly went for Harry's ass as Hart's mouth went to his nipples. He sucked them until the little dots of skin changed colour. Eggsy was exhausted, but in a really good way. A delicious way. He was screaming the name of his lover with no contentment anymore. He didn't care about what the neighbours could think about his loud voice. The only thing he cared about was what Harry and he had at this moment. And it was perfect. As Harry put his member into Eggsy, Guinevere threw his head back and put his ass high up, arched his back even more. 

 

The two bodies coordinated perfectly. Eggsy managed to calc his moves to Harry's and to handle the little pain he felts in his loins. During the act, Unwin suddenly heard himself. His voice was so unusual, so free and really dared. Guenivere stopped a second, blushed a little bit, and then decided that he had to lower his voice because if he didn't, people would certainly talk about that the next morning, and it would became for sure the number one subject of gossips into the Kingsman Organisation.  
This difference of tone disturbed Harry who stopped dead. Both their chests moved really fast because of their lack of air. 

'Eggsy, is something wrong?' Harry asked with his voice deeper than usual. His hair was a real mess. He was dead sexy for Eggsy. 

'Eh.. Ah no no .. I mean... The neighbours could complain, I mean I …" 

The oldest put his lips on his to shut him up. After the kiss, Hart went back but stand closed to his lover. And with his sulphurous voice, the Kingsman said:

'Continue to ignore them like you used to. I want to hear your voice, My queen.' 

'Don't call me like tha'.. We're ain't at work , Harry.' 

'But still, you ARE my queen.'

As soon as he said this, Harry offered him the most splendid smile. Eggsy felt one more time the desire rising in him. He let escape a small terribly sexy squeak before sticking even more to Harry's pond, indicating him that it was again near to feel his member moving in his anus. This pain was magic and marked finally the end of their period of frustration. Soon enough, the two Kingsmen felt the pressure in their manliness returning, indicating that they were near to release themselves. This is how they liberated themselves together. Eggsy's white liquid slid on his torso and Harry couldn't stop himself to lick the big dragged. This thing had the greatest taste of all time to him. After taking a bit of rest, Harry kissed Eggsy and looked into his eyes. The little light of lust wasn't gone so they decided to go for another round... And another where they tried new positions. They had sex until they bodies were too painfull and couldn't handle more. 

As they went to bed together and fell asleep into each other's arms, Eggsy was still feeling Harry's cock in him. God he felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Rocket♥  
> Hope you liked what I did for you!Even if English is not my birthlanguage and so I had a biiiit of trouble sometime, I had a loooot of fun!  
> Sorry if I get a little bit carried away in terms of headcanons(I can't resist Guinevere!Eggsy IM SORRYYYY) too!
> 
> with love~


End file.
